Damned by Love
by N. R. Crow
Summary: Thistle Anne Rose is the average-every-day demon. She's got the fangs, the wings, and the attitude. She's an assassin for Hunter, killing Daybreakers day by day. But when she meets Drew, the one thing she promised she'd never do haunts her thoughts: Love.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The end was coming… I could feel it in my bones, in my core.

Me? I was just the average every day high school student. You know, black hair, silvery violet eyes, pale skin, fangs, black wings… you know, the usual stuff.

The wings? Oh! Funny story…

You see, I lived a long time ago… Long before Maya, Thierry, Hellewiese, or even the dragons. Me… I was the first demon. I had ruled for years, living alongside the dragons, vanquishing the weak, pathetic witches. But those very witches happened to be my downfall in the end. They killed me, sending me to the depths of hell, before destroying my creations, my dragons.

But there were some rather curious vampires… Hunter found me when he died, and when some of the darkest of his witches called him back, he brought me with him. It was a fair bargain… He'd bring me back to life, let me rule the world along with him, as long as I helped him destroy the damned Daybreakers.

At first, I didn't really know what they were… I just wanted to be alive again. But when Hunter explained it all to me… Well, why on earth would I want to keep one of _them_ alive when I wanted to destroy humans anyways?

And of course there's the ridiculous "soulmate principle" everyone's talking about… Me? I'd _never_ get caught falling in love with a human.

But then again… He never really was human… Was he?

* * *

**Okay, so that was basically all I have so far… But I REALLY need a new title! Anyone got some ideas?**

**Oh! And I need some character names! So if you want a character named after you, go ahead and put your name down, or if you have any ideas, I'd REALLY love to read some! **

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry I haven't written lately, my crush has been giving me crap lately :/ Nothing real bad, but I ran into an elevator door (wasn't my fault! I was talking to the janitor and walking backwards while it was closing :P) just as my crush and his friend walked out, so he made fun of me for it the rest of the day. Plus I have an actual book I'm working on, and this is sorta for when I have my occasional writer's block xD **

**Anyways, Imma go ahead and make Chapter 1 now :)**

**Oh, and each chapter will have a POV for Thistle and Drew… Unless they're together, cause then that'd just be stupid :)**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

Thistle studied the crowd carefully, watching for Daybreakers. Her wings were folded behind her back tightly, covered by her leather jacket. Underneath her black-as-night jacket was a black tank-top with slits in the back, in case she got in a fight. They walked in packs, like wolves… Oddly enough, they didn't have many werewolves on their side, mostly vampires, witches, and shapeshifters. The shapeshifters were hardest to kill. Vampires were just a bit easier, and witches were easiest of all. Thistle had been born before their magic had been created, she was practically immune to the spells by now.

A man slid into the chair next to Thistle, watching the humans get their food from the food court at the mall.

"Hello, Samuel." Thistle murmured, not even turning her head to check if it was the young teenage vampire.

Samuel cleared his throat, getting over his moment of shock, and turned to look at the one and only demon. "Hunter has a new target for you. Been a load of trouble, this one." Samuel replied with a small British accent, before laying the folder on the table in front of Thistle.

Thistle picked it up, humming a song quietly, and otherwise silently read the paper. She glanced over it once before actually reading it, taking in the information. "Drew Benson… 17 years old, Las Vegas… Human?" She glanced up to look at Samuel with an odd look. "He's human? You want _me_ the girl that's been killing the inner circle of damned Daybreakers to kill a Daybreaker _human_?"

"Hunter said you'd say that… Then he said you'd better take it, or he'd have you hunted down along with the boy. He said Drew's still a Daybreaker and it's your job. Besides… Some say he's better than the Cat even…" Samuel shrugged, knowing he had Thistle's interest. "Everyone's talking about how you captured Rashel the Cat. They think it's odd how you kept her alive and that she's still alive, but they still talk. They say you're the only one that can take down Drew… At least, you're the only one that'd want to."

Thistle nodded, finally taking a look at Samuel. The young vampire had black hair and silvery emerald green eyes. He was pale, of course, and looked around sixteen. "Tell Hunter I accept…"

Samuel nodded happily and stood, turning to leave. But Thistle grabbed his wrist quickly, making him whip his head back towards her. "But tell him that if he ever dares threaten me again, I'll have him killed, got it?"

This time, he nodded quickly, and when Thistle let go of him, he ran quickly. Thistle smiled slightly before looking at the picture of the boy she was supposed to hunt. He had medium dark brown hair that fell just above his green-gold eyes. He was slightly tan, but still a bit pale, and looked thin. Thistle frowned lightly at the picture, running a hand through her long platinum blonde hair that almost looked white in the sun. At night, though, it'd be a dark black that shined like a lake at midnight. During the day, her eyes were an icey violet, but at night, they were glacier blue and frozen solid. Her blonde hair, violet eyed form was her disguise. The black hair, ice blue eyed form was her demon side, the side that always came out as the sun started to set.

She sighed and stood up, deciding her day of watching for Daybreakers was over. "Time to visit the Cat…" She mumbled, for once not excited for a new assignment. Something about this one felt… wrong.

_**~*~ Damned by Love * Damned by Love * Damned by Love ~*~**_

"We have to act now!" John Quinn shouted at the group of Daybreakers, his eyes wide in wild fear. "We have to get Rashel back before they do kill her."

"But Thistle…" Gillian whispered, quiet as ever, but fear stealing what little voice she had. They were all afraid of the demon they couldn't kill. The one they knew no weakness for. Silver, wood, lead bullets… None of them worked. And none of them dared get close enough to her to decapitate her.

David held his terrified soulmate tightly, turning to look at Ash as the blond lamia spoke. "If it was David in there you'd want to save him too, no matter the cost." He looked sad as he usually did now-a-days. His M'Lin had been taken by Thistle along with Rashel. Along with James, Poppy, and Eric. So far, none of them had been killed, which surprised them all.

"What if the demon had something else to deal with?" Drew finally spoke up from the back of the room, looking tired and indifferent to the whole matter. He had no soulmate, no family. Vampires had killed his family when he was young before the Daybreakers took him in. And if he had no one to protect, no one to live for, what was the point in living?

"What could she possibly deal with long enough for us to get them all out?" Keller asked, glancing sideways at Drew. He was the only human without a soulmate allowed near the meetings with the inner Daybreaker Circle.

"I could distract her…" He mumbled back.

"You idiot, you'd die in the first ten seconds!"

"I would not!" Drew shouted back childishly, glaring at Keller with pure hatred. Keller had always looked down at him.

"Fine, go ahead and be bait. Just know we won't have time to save you until we get the others out. Then we'll come to help you with the demon."

Drew nodded before walking out the doors, pushing them open and letting them fall shut behind him. The noise echoed throughout the mansion as he walked up to his room. He needed to prepare if he was going to be bait after all.

_**~*~ Damned by Love * Damned by Love * Damned by Love ~*~**_

Thistle hummed as she walked down the wooden steps to the basement of Hunter's domain. It was a small cabin in the woods, but underneath were tunnels upon tunnels, levels upon levels of cement working. Thistle called it the Ant Hill.

She walked with a small skip to her step down the hall, to the very end, where she kept all her Daybreaker prisoners. She only kept them alive to read them; she found reading them very fun. "Hello Kitten." She purred, turning to look at Rashel, Mary-Lynette, James, Poppy, and Eric.

"Hello, Demon." Rashel mumbled from her corner. She never really talked anymore. Rashel had gone quiet; she'd lost her inner fire over the last couple of weeks. Mary-Lynette had thought of Ash constantly, always whispering his name in the dead of night. James and Poppy sat in the corner opposite of Rashel, always holding each other when Thistle came to visit. And Eric sat by Mary-Lynette, trying to keep her sane and safe. He knew that Ash would kill him if anything happened to his beloved star-watcher.

"What do you know about a boy named… Drew?" Thistle asked, cocking her head to the side. She was never really one to beat around the bush, she preferred getting straight to the point.

"Drew? He's an ass." Rashel sighed. She stretched a little bit, before holding her knees to her chest, finally turning her head to look at Thistle.

Thistle frowned but nodded; it was something at least. "Who's his soulmate?"

"He hasn't got one. He doesn't want one either; says they're a weakness." Rashel knew better than to not answer. Thistle could get into a creature's mind just like any vampire. But when Thistle got into a mind, she could send pain shooting through the body. No mental wall could hold her back either. She was a master of the mind.

"Family?"

"Dead."

"Where's he from?"

"New York City."

"When did he join Circle Daybreak?"

"When he was about four."

"Who trained him?"

"Ash Redfern." Mary-Lynette looked up at the name of her soulmate, her eyes wide in both fear and hope. She was afraid he had been caught, but hopeful that she would be able to see him, even if he was caught.

"What does he do for Circle Daybreak?"

"He either hunts down evil Night Worlders or he's bait."

"Will he be bait tonight then?"

"Yeah, while Quinn and the rest are coming to save us, he'll be…" Rashel's eyes widened as she looked at Thistle, flinching as a smile curled the demon's lips.

"How did you know about that?" She asked quietly.

"You aren't shielding your mind as well as you used to… I'm disappointed in you… Everyone said you would've put up more of a fight."

And with that, Thistle walked away, turning to the first guard she saw. "We'll need more people down here. The Daybreakers are planning a little escape for tonight."

"Should we expect you here too?" The werewolf asked, blinking slowly.

"No… I've got a human to destroy." She purred, the small bounce in her step back as she bounded up the stairs, humming once again.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Gah… I know it's been waaaaaaaaaay to long for me to have not updated, but I've been super busy lately… And I had a period where I gave up on my writing xD **_

_**But I'm back now… And here, mah friends, is Chapter 2:**_

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

"A little late, are we?" Thistle purred as the boy she assumed was Drew walked into view. She knew he'd be here… Rashel certainly hadn't hidden her mind well. The young demon hopped off the stone wall she'd been sitting on, her face glowing with a blood-thirsty look. Ohhh… She'd been waiting for this. It'd been a while since she killed a human… She was going to have fun with this one. "I'm assuming you're Drew then?"

"And you're the Demon? You don't look _that_ evil." Drew shrugged, watching the Demon's movement carefully.

"Now, now, Drew… Is that any way to treat a lady? And _please_… Call me Thistle. I prefer a first name basis with my prey." She grinned darkly, her snowy white teeth glinting in the pale moonlight. Her hair cascaded down her back in shining black locks, her eyes watching Drew like a cat watching its mouse… Cold, fierce, and absolutely deadly. She wore her slitted black tank-top, wings tucked carefully against her back. Tights covered her pale legs… They were easy to move in and didn't stop her when she was flying. And to top it all off, she wore black heeled boots and black gloves… The boots were her own creation… Drew certainly had a surprise in store.

"And who's to say I'll be your prey?"

"Oh, _please!_ You don't know my weakness yet… You're mine… I have some plans for you. Death isn't enough for pitiful humans… Oh… I have _so_ much in store for you when you're mine."

Drew's eyes narrowed as he reached into his belt and grabbed a pure white wooden stake. Without a moment's hesitation, he threw it at the demon, hitting her square in the chest.

Thistle's eyes widened as she looked down at the stake and shakily pulled it out before dropping to her knees, blood pooling out from her heart. She gave the boy one last look before tumbling over, black hair hiding her eyes.

Drew walked over to her with an emotionless face… It was a job, after all. He nudged the girl's body with his booted foot, before grabbing his stake and stashing it back in his belt.

"Surprise…" Thistle whispered, her eyes popping open. With blinding speed, she grabbed Drew's ankle, yanked him down, and sat on him, holding his wrists above his own head. Thistle finally let her wings stretch… She liked showing her prey what she really was. "You didn't think _that_ would kill me, did you?" She asked with a sympathetic voice.

The Daybreaker boy squirmed in her grip, his eyes slits as he watched her. Thistle just shook her head, a triumphant grin taking over her face. She let go of his wrists with one hand, and pulled her right glove off. "Now… Time to unlock the secrets of what makes you _tick_." She put a pale, cold hand against his cheek – it was the easiest way to force her way into someone's mind… Only, force wasn't really needed here.

Thistle shuddered as a tingling electric feeling ran up the arm of the hand she'd touched Drew with. The alley they'd been fighting in moments before turned into Thistle's own Hell… Her memories from both this life and her past life ran like movies all around her, voices coming at her from all angles… Her voice, Hunter's voice, her creator's voice, the witches' spell…

And she was falling… She could feel her body falling to the cold cement next to Drew's. Panic flew through her mind, the voices getting louder. Thistle closed her eyes tightly, wanting it all to go away. She couldn't talk, couldn't scream… Not with her real body at least. But her mental body… Her screaming pierced the darkness of her mind.

"_Would you shut up!"_ Drew's voice echoed in the darkness, drowning out her memories.

"_Get out of my mind…"_ She whispered back. Thistle was vulnerable… Every memory that haunted her was here… The memories she kept locked up in the back of her mind… They were all here.

"_Don't you think I would if I could?" _He grumbled, walking over to put a hand on Thistle's shoulder cautiously, before jerking back when the electric feeling sparked between her bare shoulder and his hand.

"_Get away from me…" _She couldn't shout at him… She didn't have the mental strength, and she just didn't want to. _"Not you… Not a human… This _can't_ be happening! Hunter's going to _kill _me!"_

"_You could always come over to Daybreak…" _Drew mumbled sarcastically. Surprisingly, it wasn't _that_ bad, sitting there, talking like somewhat civilized people. _"We could always use you when it's time for the apocalypse…"_

Thistle shook her head, her eyes still closed. She curled up, bringing her knees to her chest, crossing her arms, and laying her head against them. _"He knows how to get rid of me… How to send me back to where I came…"_

_That_ was when Thistle could feel Drew's probing mind… She felt him trying to force his way into her memories, to find out the way to get rid of Thistle forever. And _that_ was when their own little world came crashing down around them, sending them spiraling back to their own external bodies. Thistle was curled up at Drew's side, her head resting on his lithe chest, with his arm draped across her stomach. But when she finally noticed their position, she jerked back and stood, watching Drew with narrowed eyes.

"That's why I choose not to get too close to someone… You're the very reason…" And in a blur, she was gone.

Drew sat up in the alley, confused, cold, and utterly alone, with Thistle's last words echoing through his mind. He looked at the spot she'd just been, regretting what he'd just done. Oddly enough… He felt bad for the demon… Drew cursed and shook the thought out of his head. They were enemies… Now, and always.

_**~*~Damned by Love~*~Damned by Love~*~Damned by Love~*~**_

Thistle stormed back into Hunter's cabin, her sensitive ears picking up the fight going on down in the cells. She walked slowly down the cement steps, her fury radiating off of her in waves. And when she hit the bottom step, the fighting stopped as everyone turned to look at her. Thistle was purely demon now…

"I think it's time we show the Daybreakers how we Night Worlders who's in charge here…" She whispered. "Take the Wild Powers, and one soulmate from each… If I have to suffer… So do they." She hissed, crossing her pale arms across her chest. The fighting started again, Hunter's guards much stronger now. Thistle's radiating energy gave them power, and soon, Daybreaker after Daybreaker fell to the ground, out cold.

But with each Daybreaker that fell, more and more guilt crept into Thistle's dark heart, one thought always on her mind…

_Drew…_


	4. Note to the Readers

**Sorry guys, I'm a bit busy lately... I SWEAR I'll have another chapter up next week! My crush has been giving me a lot of trouble lately xD **

**I'm sorry, again! :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

Thistle sat at the table made of bones... Yes... Bones. Thistle had ordered it be constructed. Where she came from, the more bones you had, the more powerful you were. It was the more boring part of the week... Meetings were always held on Fridays. Unfortunately, Thistle liked Friday. It was usually her hunting day. Thistle fed like a Vampire, but unlike them, she only needed to feed once a week. And Thistle usually never fed more than once... Unless she was feeling unusually angry.

"We've lost fourteen Night Worlders this week. That's a decrease of thirty since we've locked half of the Daybreakers in our cells. Thistle, how close are you to capturing Drew yet? He's the clostest thing we _have_ to a threat now."

But Thistle was daydreaming about the very boy she was ordered to kill. Her thistle blonde hair fell across her iced violet eyes. Usually blonde hair and violet eyes meant you were a witch... And Thistle was... Partly. She was many things rolled into one. It was something not even Hunter knew of.

"Thistle!" The very Lamia vampire that pulled her out of Hell shouted. She looked up tiredly, her eyelids drooping slightly.

"Yes, Hunter?" She asked quietly, her ususal fire gone.

But Hunter didn't notice... He never cared if one of his Night Worlders felt down or out of it. Thistle was no exception. "Have you captured the damned human yet?"

She flinched - blaming it on the malice in his voice, not the way he'd insulted her... 'soulmate'. "I'm planning on capturing him within a week, sir." She mumbled before going back to daydreaming.

As soon as the meeting ended, Thistle caught up with Hunter, iced violet meeting gold. She was the only one who dared meet his gaze; he respected her for that. "I have a favor to ask of you." She demanded, her head held high.

He raised and eyebrow, a half-smile curving his lips slightly. "And that would be...?" He asked, amused with his demon.

"If... When I capture this Drew kid, I'd like to be in charge of him. I think it'd be fun if he was my... Slave..." She grinned darkly, her violet eyes filled with rolling storm clouds as she spoke.

Hunter laughed at her demand, nodding. "But of course... Humans have always been meant to be slaves, Thistle. He's no exception, even if he _is_ a Damned Daybreaker."

Thistle only nodded before walking off to her dungeon of a room. Even she felt like a prisoner in this Hell Hole. Drew was the only one that actually made her feel free... But they were enemies, and nothing but.

_**~*~ Damned by Love * Damned by Love * Damned by Love ~*~**_

Drew sat at his own meeting, the usually happy mahogany table half empty. A blanket of sorrow and grief hung over twelve Daybreakers left. Maggie, Morgead, Ash, Quinn, Thea, James, Galen, Thierry, and Gillian all sat at the table, none knowing what to say.

Drew had his hands under the table as he absentmindedly held the glove Thistle had worn the night they'd fought. It'd been a week since then... An endless week of crying. He blamed himself. The Daybreakers were so close to winning before Thistle got there. If he had kept her there for a second longer...

Not to mention his heart ached. Truth be told, he missed her, even if she was trying to kill him. With a sigh, he stood up and left, ignoring the eyes that followed him out. He was going demon hunting... He needed answers.

_**~*~ Damned by Love * Damned by Love * Damned by Love ~*~**_

**Sorry it was so short, I'm just really out of it today xD**

**But this is where everyone is...**

**IN THE DUNGEON**

**Delos, Jez, Mary-Lynette, Rashel, Eric, Poppy, Iliana, Raksha Keller, Hannah, David, and Lupe.**

**STILL FREE**

**Maggie, Morgead, Ash, Quinn, Thea, James, Galen, Thierry, Gillian, Nilson, and Drew.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! :)**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

So I'm back, and I decided to start rewriting some of my old fics. I will be rewriting them on a new account (Username is Thistle Anne Rose).

**- **ღ -

**The FanFictions I will be continuing:**

_I Hate Everything About You_

Merlin – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Camelot is a place where magic isn't illegal, but it isn't liked… Sorta like how homosexuals are treated by some people (which is TOTALLY wrong, by the way!). It's a place where people with magic are treated like scum beneath the "normal people's" shoes. Merlin Emrys, without a family, living on the streets, constantly being beaten half to death by people who pretend he isn't even human, and practically almost killed at every twist and turn, is such a person with magic. Arthur Pendragon, the literally famous boy whose father was one of the best actors in the country, lives with his father and half-sister Morgana, lives in a _huge_ mansion, who's _worshipped_ by his many friends, and is pretty used to seeing how people with magic are treated, is such a normal person. But, in a surprisingly miraculous turn of events, when his limo doesn't show up, he walks into a scene he sometimes wishes he could've stopped sooner. Taking a wrong turn into an alley, he sees a circle of people surrounding a figure. Of course, he _knows_ he should just walk away, but for some reason, he finds himself fighting back against the circle of people. And for some reason he just couldn't leave the pale, broken, magic-user in the alley to die… So Merlin unknowingly becomes Arthur's newest charity case.

**- **ღ -

_Damned by Love_

Night World Series – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Thistle Anne Rose is the average-every-day demon. She's got the fangs, the wings, and the attitude. She's an assassin for Hunter, killing Daybreakers day by day. But when she meets Drew, the one thing she promised she'd never do haunts her thoughts: Love.

**- **ღ -

**Two New Stories I'm Starting**

_The Apprentice's Heart_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Dumbledore, excited at the knowledge he'd have a chance to bring his biggest mistake to justice, missed half the Prophecy. The half that _would've_ informed him that the son of James and Lily Potter would be kidnapped by the Dark Lord and raised to take the throne next to him when he reached the age of eleven. The search is on for the missing Harry James Potter, while the boy himself is being raised by the Malfoy's – Tom Marvolo Riddle being too busy getting ready to take over the world. It took eight years to bring about the downfall of Dumbledore and the Side of Light, leaving Riddle two years to train his son – now named Harry Marvolo Riddle – and pass a few laws, essentially making life for Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors a hell-of-a-lot harder, even in Hogwarts. Of course, Harry's meant to stop it eventually, but it's up to Draco Malfoy to choose. In the end, as the prophecy said, Draco chooses whether or not Harry becomes the Savior or the Dark Lord's heir. Love or Lies? Truth or Betrayal? Darkness or Light?

**- **ღ -

_Wings of the Eagles_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Hogwarts is attacked, Dumbledore killed. Now, it's up to Harry, who Dumbledore named as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, to save both Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy, who's turned his back on Voldemort, along with his father, Lucius, starts an odd friendship with Harry. Battles are fought, people lost, love forms, and guilt rises. And in the end, maybe love just won't be enough….

**- **ღ -

It will take me a while to rewrite the old fanfictions, and I plan on having at least five chapters for each before actually posting the story. Here's the link to my new profile:

http: / www .fanfiction. net /u /3076490/

~ Vivre Rire Amour ~

~ Live Laugh Love ~


End file.
